


The Old Carousel

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	The Old Carousel

The old carousel was where it all began.   Sitting in the middle of a long closed amusement park, it was the only structure that the elements hadn’t reclaimed.   The Ferris wheel had rusted from years of rain and snow exposure.  The once brightly colored carts in rusted piles of metal and trees growing up its frame. The rollercoaster was a skeleton against the sky.

But the Carousel was still complete. The boards and metal untouched by time. The horses were beautiful, not a chip of paint missing from any of them.   Even the mirrored glass interior wall was in perfect condition. Not a crack or a shard of glass missing.

You were sure the old carousel was magic.

The first time you took Cain back to see it you were scared, you had never shared the carousel with anyone before, not even Sam, Dean or Cas. But sharing it with Cain somehow felt _right_.

Cain walked around it, his hands caressing the wood, his fingers trailing over the gold posts. “It’s beautiful.”

You grinned, excited someone else loved it as much as you did. “I’m so glad you love it.”

“Why did you share this with me Y/N? Why not Sam or Dean?”

“I just want a chance to get to know you better,” you said, blushing as the words you hadn’t planned on saying left your mouth.

Cain smiled. “I want to get to know you better as well,” he said, looking startled. 

* * *

 

You met Cain at the old carousel whenever you both had time.  He would bring picnic lunches with cold salads and fresh honey for the biscuits and you would bring lemonade or chilled wine and the two of you would talk, telling each other stories of your lives.

After a rough hunt you met him there, venting about the demon you battled. Before you knew it, darkness had fallen.  You wondered over to the carousel, stepping up next to your favorite horse, patting his nose before turning to Cain who had followed you.

“I should head home before Sam and Dean get worried,” you said.

He nodded before closing the distance between the two of you and kissing you.  You wasted no time bringing your arms around his neck, returning his kisses.

You were both startled and pulled away from one another when the lights of the old carousel flickered on and music began to play. You looked back at him in surprise as it began its rotation.

“It really is magic!” you whispered, bringing your lips back to his as the carousel went around and around in the night. 

* * *

 

The old carousel was your safe place. It was where the two of you could go to escape everything. Nobody ever found you there, even when Cas would look for you he wasn’t able to find you there. 

You and Cain continued to have your picnics and at night the lights and the music would come on.  Sometimes you would ride your favorite horses. Sometimes you would dance to the tunes it would play, which always seemed to slow down when you were dancing. You made love on the wooden plank floor, which was as soft as a cloud against your bodies. 

* * *

 

It had been a couple weeks since you had seen Cain.  You walked out to the Carousel every day but he never showed up.    You were worried.   Sam and Dean were away on a hunt but the minute they returned you were going to ask them if they knew anything.

Walking out to the carousel that afternoon you said a silent prayer that he would be there.  When you stepped through the bushes your heart shattered on the ground.  There was your old carousel. But it wasn’t your carousel anymore. Most of the horses were missing, those that remained had missing tails or feet, their paint almost completely gone.  The glass wall was shattered and trees were growing through the once brightly painted ceiling.  Most of the wood floor was missing.

You turned and ran as fast as you could back to the bunker.  Seeing the Impala parked in front you rushed down the stairs screaming for Dean.

“What’s wrong?” he said, coming into the library, a look of exhaustion and defeat on this face.

“Cain…” you choked out, trying to catch your breath.

“How did you find out? Crowley just popped in to tell us a few moments ago.  A follower of Abaddon had been hunting him for a couple weeks and they finally caught him.  Crowley tried to interfere but it was too late.”

You felt the scream stuck in your throat and the tears welling in your eyes. “Where’s his body Dean?”

“Hey, what’s the matter? I knew you two were friends but you weren’t that close.”

“Where’s the body?” you asked again, hysteria edging into your voice.

“Crowley was having a demon bury him somewhere.”

“I need it.  Now.  Call him,” you said.

“Y/N?”

“Please Dean,” you said, your voice barely a whisper as you tried to keep it together. “I know where he would want to be buried.  Please.”

Dean must have seen something in your eyes.  He nodded and pulled his phone out to call the King of Hell.

Fifteen minutes later you were leading the boys back to the Old Carousel.  Crowley and Cas were carrying Cain’s body and Sam had his arm around you.

Stopping next to the ruined Carousel you pointed to a soft spot of earth just to the side of where your favorite horse had stood. “There.  He belongs there.”

 


End file.
